Getting To Know You
by AndiePotter-Snape
Summary: Year 4. Where the whole of Hogwarts and then some read the first three Harry Potter Books to get to know their youngest Triwizard Champion. Full and more detailed sum. inside! Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**I noticed that there weren't very many of these for Harry Potter, so I decided to write one. I know that I have like three other stories that need to be updated, but I can't get this idea out of my head and I REALLY want to write this. So I am.**_

**Summary:**_ It's Fourth Year and the three schools must get to know the four Champions. How, you ask? Through books, of course! Follow me through the reading of Harry Potter's first three school years, and discovered neglect. Harry's in for it this time!_

Prologue

It was the evening after the Champion were announced. Everyone was sitting and enjoying their dinner, Ron was ignoring Harry, and Hermione was looking quite lost as to what to do with the situation. The Golden Trio looked up along with the rest of the students when Dumbledore clapped to gain their attention.

"Mr. Ludo Bagman has an announcement to make."

"Yes, thank you Headmaster Dumbledore," Bagman said loudly as he stood from his seated position. "Now, students. We have decided that we will be getting to know our Champions through novels written about them."

Harry couldn't believe his luck. This was terrible! The whole school, plus two others would know everything he did in the past three years. Oh, why did the Fates hate him so much?

"We will be starting tomorrow evening and will have no classes until we have finished all of the novels. And, as young Mr. Potter is the youngest and has the fewest books to read through, we will start first with him. Thank you for giving me your attention. Continue with your meal."

Bagman sat down and everyone did as told. Everyone but Harry.

Harry pushed his plate away and slouched over, putting his head in his hand. 'Oh, no. This can't be happening. I hope the books skip the Dursleys. Hermione's likely to go spare if she hears about how they treat me.'

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione was asking him when he came out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, 'Mione. I'm fine. Just not looking forward to everyone knowing what we got up to for the past few years."

"Oh, it's ok, Harry. I doubt anyone will really care." Hermione was always pretty good at reassurances.

That was the last they spoke of the reading until the next morning when they sat down again in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ludo Bagman stood up again as soon as it looked as if everyone was finished eating.

"Alright! Now everyone settle in for a long day. You're welcome to get up and go to the restroom if you need to and feel free to speak up if you've got a question. As I said last night, we'll be starting with Harry's books." He held up a slightly thick book with a colorful cover. "I'll be reading the first chapter and after that it will rotate between the adults." Bagman cleared his throat and turned several pages.

_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, **_he read aloud.

"Ooh, wonder what's that about." On of the twins blurted.

_**Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived.**_

**And that's it for the Prologue. The first chapter will be up very soon.**


	2. Farewell, Faithful Readers

Hello, faithful readers! Unfortunately, I am discontinuing all stories on this account. If anyone would like to have any of them to continue as their own, or to edit them and _make_ them their own, feel free to pm me. I will still pay attention to pm notifications from this account. But be warned! I won't just give them to anyone. I would like to choose someone to continue them who loves them as much as I did. So, if you pm me about a story I would like for you to tell me anything you can about yourself and why I should choose you to continue my stories. I know that that's a bit demanding, but I'm sure if you _really_ want them, you'll pm me with the necessary information. I love all of you for following my stories and myself so faithfully.

I'm sorry if discontinuing these stories and abandoning this account disappoints anyone, but fear not! I've made a new account and already have one chapter of a brand new story up. I hope to have a lot more chapters up, at least one every two weeks, and to actually finish this one! I hope you all visit me there! Feel free to shoot me a pm if you follow me there.

I'm looking to start a community of really great stories there, so I'd like to get some staff together so I have a lot of really amazing variety. If you pm me when you get to my new account and are interested in becoming part of my staff, mention that and maybe mention a few ideas on community topic and things like that.

My new account name is BunnyLordIsHere. Hopefully you can find me! I hope to receive a few pms about my stories.

Farewell, faithful readers. It was a good ride.


End file.
